


Yorkalina Proposal

by Ellie_S219



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Project Freelancer, Sassy friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219





	Yorkalina Proposal

North and Wash were sitting together in the cafeteria on the Mother of Invention when Wash acted shocked at something North said right as Carolina walked up to their table.

“What’s wrong with you two?” Carolina asked setting her helmet down on the table.

Wash faked a gasp before turning to Carolina, “You’re the director’s daughter? Why didn’t you ever tell me that?”

“What are you talking about Wash, we’ve talked about that multiple times?”

“Yeah but that means that your last name is Church.”

“And?”

“And Carolina Church sounds horrible!” Wash exclaimed.

North joined in, “I think what Wash is trying to say is that your last name is dumb and you change it as soon as possible. If you turn around I think you might even get some help with the project.”

Carolina rolled her eyes and turned around but quickly smiled and nearly started crying when she saw York. He was right behind her down on one knee and holding out a small box.

“Now I want to be perfectly clear that when I asked them to help the conversation we discussed wasn’t them calling your last name stupid. It was just saying that you having my last name had more of a ring to it.”

“Hey, that’s what you get for asking the sass masters to help,” North said before adjusting where his helmet was so the camera inside had a better view of what was going on.

York tilted his head a little to make sure the camera was still on, “Everything good?” North gave a thumbs up and York continued, “Alright, Carolina, will you marry me?”


End file.
